


咬pp

by comebewithme



Category: kuraryo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebewithme/pseuds/comebewithme





	

“你过来接我呗。”  
他打这通电话的时候还在居酒屋，话筒里面嘈杂依稀可闻。他声音懒洋洋的，带着微醺的软糯和少有的大舌头。他一定说了不少话，还抽了烟，语音语调是已经练得炉火纯青的模样，有夹着烟丝的沙哑味道。还能听出来他在笑，笑得弧度不大但眉目柔和至极。

大仓收到他电话的时候刚把水槽里最后一个芝麻瓷碗洗干净，随意甩了两下手就把电话接起来。听到他的声音就不自觉笑了出来。  
“不去。”他反身靠着台子，上身与修长的双腿形成一个挺阔的钝角，微垂着头，刘海在眼前飘摇三两下，眉目比手指上蜿蜒流下的水温柔。

对面没声音了，所以显得嘈杂更明显，锦户的失声在这对比下尤为寂寞无助，“啊……”他半晌来了这么一句，语调介于撒娇和懊恼之间，他在外面疯了一晚上智力没回来，大仓说什么信什么，心想这家伙在闹什么别扭，不由开始不安。  
大仓已经能想象到他撇着嘴在座位上扭来扭去的模样了，实在憋不住笑出声，“你在哪儿呢。”

锦户这才安心，一下子就又高兴了，给他报了一串地址继续唠嗑扯皮侃天侃地。

 

大仓亮了亮车灯看他跟朋友挥手道别，颠着步子走过来，夜风把他的头发吹起来露出一小片额头，他晃晃脑袋跑过去跳上车。

“去你家。”他系上安全带说。大仓点头，发车转方向盘从路边开到正道。

锦户偏头看看他的侧脸嘿嘿一乐，他跟别人打屁打多了现在也不说话，整个身子松懈下来。  
这是他们在一起的第七个年头，早就不是之前那个摸摸小手就硬，恨不得天天上床的粘腻模样了。不过传说中的七年之痒在他们身上倒也不怎么明显，当然一定的疏离和倦怠确实出现过。那天团员聚会吃饭，锦户在饭桌下偷偷勾他的手，凑他耳边说跟左手摸右手没什么区别，大仓横了他一眼，本来就没温度的脸显得凉飕飕，语气也凉飕飕说砍一刀试试？锦户摸摸鼻子笑着不作了。

现在他们坐在彼此的身边，气氛宁静安然。锦户把面前的储物柜打开，里面是之前他向大仓推荐的CD，他们听彼此喜欢的音乐好些年了，CD盒是空的，锦户放回去。摸了摸音乐播放按钮，半垂着眼帘听，“你明天有工作么。”  
“没。”  
“那好，我也没。”  
这个“也”同时预约了两人的明天。他伸手敷上大仓随意搭在变速档的手，大仓松开手掌，任锦户的手指滑入他指间。两人双手交叠摩挲，是心底碾碎了的迷恋与温柔，这温柔顺着指尖飘散到空气里。还是跟左手摸右手有很大区别的。

 

从车里出来到房间搭电梯要不少时间，锦户勾着他的手指被他牵进去，额头抵在大仓背上，看着红色的楼层数变大。大仓喜欢高高的建筑，住的公寓可以俯瞰这一小片居民区，他却把野心和锋芒掩饰得妥当，外壳温厚内敛。锦户知他的根底，从不在别人面前点破（当然其他成员也知道得七七八八）也不说他不好，但偶尔流露几句表达心疼的好听话却让大仓很是受用。随之回馈给他的包容也能让锦户嘚瑟开心好久，这种介与心机和爱慕之间的把戏两人玩得得心应手。

锦户进门蹬掉鞋子就垫着脚尖亲他，他在车上摸大仓手（他的手指修长，骨节细致而分明，拉下手刹时青筋此起彼伏）的时候就想亲了。摸着摸着就想亲，亲着亲着硬就是迟早的事了，结果相同，“左手摸右手”威力依旧巨大。  
大仓托着他的后颈伸舌头搜刮他的口腔，鼻尖都是锦户身上香烟和香水的味道，这味道太勾人了，他不喜欢，他皱着眉头把人从嘴上撕下来。  
“你去洗个澡。“  
“一起洗吧，一起一起。”锦户眨眨眼，手伸进去摸他的腰，笑着解他腰带。

放水的时候依旧在亲，锦户粘得实在太紧，抬着下巴亲不停，还上下其手。从大仓的胸膛背脊轻薄到屁股阴茎，还一直肖想他的大腿膝弯，可惜手不够长调戏不到。他拿性器蹭上大仓的，没带那么多情欲，肉碰着肉，单纯地告诉对方自己心里的渴望，想跟他再亲近。

他这个样子进浴缸的时候居然坐在了大仓对面，矜持得太过虚假。大仓想挤兑他都不知从何说起了，他面色沉静，把脚伸过去，脚趾扯上他的阴毛（他的阴毛漂浮在水里松松散散的，一拽只能扯一两根），锦户吃痛心里可痒痒得不行，笑嘻嘻地爬过去靠在他身上。

大仓垂头看他，他的脸颊被大仓胸膛上的水打湿，又翘又长的睫毛根部粘连在一起，像鸭子的蹼，忽闪忽闪地扫在他胸膛上，痒痒的，氤氲又色情。他扣着锦户的下颌，半强迫他扯着脖子与他接吻。锦户伸直了舌头去找大仓的，两片粘腻的柔软在彼此嘴里纠缠，透明中带着气泡的唾液从嘴角溢出滑到水里。锦户嘴唇柔软，他深知这点，唇瓣也不停吮吸碾压大仓，直亲到两人的脖子又酸又僵硬才堪堪分开，分开时又不舍得啄了几口。

“做吧。”锦户提议。他们工作很忙，平时大多亲亲抱抱，搂着对方互撸，偶尔口交，加上男性做本来就是件麻烦的事，做爱自然就成了一次盛宴，愈发难能可贵。

大仓没回答，他用下巴蹭了蹭锦户潮湿的头发，手一下一下撩起水撒在他的肩头。锦户靠着他轻轻呼吸着，浴室里瞬间安静得只有依稀水声，他撑着身子往上蹭了蹭，仰起下颌舔舐大仓的下巴，他的下巴上有不少胡渣，扎着锦户的舌头，他却全然不在意，柔软的舌头从下巴舔到喉结，大仓被舔得心尖发痒，喉结随着吞咽上下滑动，锦户的舌尖跟上去咬住。大仓的手没入水中，沿着他肌理分明的手臂向下抚去，最后停在他屁股上大力揉捏。

“嗯………哼….”锦户喉咙里挤出一声浅浅的呻吟，他抬眼看了看大仓，宽宽的双眼皮三四层，乌黑的眼眸里都是水光，起身跨坐在他腿上，浅麦色的胳膊支撑在他肩上，肱二头肌随着他的动作隆起一个圆鼓鼓的弧，嘟嘴慵懒地瞅着大仓不放。  
大仓看他这样大仓看他这样嘀咕了一声太可爱，笑着凑上去就又亲了一口，“怎么做？” 

“我喝醉了，还能怎么做……”他声音沙哑柔软，眼神飘忽不想说太多，却敌不过大仓过于戏谑的眼神，“我全身都软了怎么上你啊。”

言下之意我都软了任你操。

最开始时候锦户吱哇乱叫说要在上面，他想着自己阴茎那么大，做起来应该会很舒服。结果每次进入都要扩张很久，他也难得能看到大仓在他身下软乎乎的模样，却实在麻烦。后来一次机缘巧合锦户撒娇撒过头被大仓上了，那次把他舒服到了，也不介意被他从后面进入。谁上谁下完全看心情。

 

大仓坐直身子扶住他的腰让两人靠得更近，半硬的性器贴在一起轻轻摩擦，阴毛漂浮撩动。锦户抱住他的头，脸埋在他的颈项蹭来蹭去，着急得咬他耳朵，喉咙里还不停哼哼。

“你放松点。”大仓在他耳边说。他手伸到锦户身后轻轻试探他的后穴，中指指尖只能堪堪探入一小节。

“好久没做了……”锦户声音颤抖，他太紧张了，实在放松不下来，光感受大仓的手指刺激他的穴口就够兴奋，他腿根打缠夹得更紧。

浴室里很热，他身上的水珠混着汗水顺着滑动的喉结流进胸肌之间的凹槽。  
大仓皱着眉头用力往里顶了顶，就听锦户喊疼喊不舒服。他一个指节卡在他锦户体里，他也着急，浴缸里水的温度很高可锦户体内的温度更高，还潮湿紧致。他的下体已经涨到最大，想进去极了。

“你放松，不然没法做。”大仓空出另外一只手拍打他的屁股，看到他圆圆的屁股在水里抖动，不舍得似的又揉了揉。

大仓从他身体里抽离，指了指他身后架子上的润滑液，示意他拿过来。锦户垂头在他颈窝用力啾了一口转过身子去拿润滑液。

他双腿跪立在浴池里，背对大仓。左手撑着浴缸边缘，右手前伸去够润滑液，从指尖到肩膀再到腰延伸成一条爽利绵长的曲线，线上有水往下滴。  
屁股滚圆滚圆，他最近健身有成效，臀部挺翘，正对着大仓的脸，水珠顺着弧度往下流。

大仓张嘴咬上去，第一次没咬到狠狠咬了第二次。

“喂………”锦户握着润滑剂的手一顿，递给他，“你干嘛啊……”

大仓接过润滑剂向下啃咬他的大腿根，对他穴口挤了厚厚一层，按摩了几下，中指毫不犹豫地插进去。

锦户张着嘴大口喘气，后颈僵直着腰部紧绷，后穴不由开始吮吸他的手指，“嗯……哈………你慢点。”身后的人不理他，甚至弯曲指尖顶弄起来，“屁股真翘。”大仓这么夸到。


End file.
